Sifting Changes
by darkmistress in the shadows
Summary: He's stuck with clichés, while she's filled with pride. ShikaSaku
1. Part I

**Sifting Changes  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Warnings**: Almost none. Unless you didn' tknow Sasuke betrayed everyone...  
**Music Choice**: Heavenly Guardian (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)  
**Betareader**: PinkSakuraPetals

* * *

**--x--**

* * *

She is a little girl, who has the large forehead and is always to be teased.

Oh, no! Don't talk to her nicely! She's not _fun_ or _cool_ to be around. Her bright pink hair annoying and big forehead to be made fun of. No one be nice to her! Oh, no. You don't do that because she's not fun but it's okay to make fun _of_ her. Don't ever smile nicely at her! Oh, don't do that. That means you like her. And no one likes her. You won't be liked either.

See, see! They're laughing and poking at her. It's okay! It doesn't matter when she cries because _she_ doesn't matter. And when she runs away then comes back the next day, she smiles and they all make fun of her again. But it's okay! Really.

But he is a little boy, who likes the clouds and is always watching others and thinks it's terrible for them to tease her.

Oh, look! She falls, there on the grass, her face buried into the ground. Her tears flow. They all laugh, oh, they laugh at her. She doesn't understand, why, why do they laugh at her? She doesn't understand why no one helps her up. No, no, why do they smile when she cries?

But, what's this? A shadow falls over her small form, blocking the sun. It's no longer hot and the little girl with the big forehead looks up. Wait, who is this? A boy. The little boy, who likes the clouds and is always watching others. Oh, is he going to make fun of her too? Oh, oh, no. The little girl prepares herself.

"Can I sit there?"

She doesn't understand when he asks that. Why would he want to sit where she has fallen? She doesn't understand, no, no, she doesn't.

But she remembers he is the first one (outside her family) to smile nicely at her.

So she lets him sit there.

* * *

**--X-- **

* * *

She is still a little girl, who has a large forehead and is always to be teased when a blonde approaches her one day.

See, see, the blonde is a little beautiful girl and wears pretty clips in her hair and talks a lot. She asks the little girl with pink hair why she cries. She replies saying that no one likes her and they tease her. The blonde tells the girl with a big forehead to come back tomorrow and she'll give her a present. Oh, a present? That sounds absolutely wonderful! Oh, but wait! What if the blonde wants to make fun of her too? Oh, no…the pink haired girl is scared of the blonde when she goes to sleep that night.

But, oh, look, look! The beautiful little blonde girl who wears pretty clips in her hair comes anyway. She smiles nicely at the girl with the big forehead. The blonde hands over a red ribbon and the pink girl accepts it and smiles back. "Thank you!" exclaims the little girl and the blonde grins back.

The blonde would have never had thought about it if the boy who likes clouds hadn't told her to go talk to the little girl with a big forehead.

* * *

She is twelve, who is only teased by one person but is annoying to others.

Oh, but there's more. Much more. She's in love. Love…love is supposed to be wonderful and free. But she finds pain instead and she wonders if what she feels is really love. He is always cold but she can fix that. Yes, she can! He'll smile nicely her way, like the other three people have truly meant to (_Ino, Naruto_, she repeats in her head, and _who was the other one?_ She forgets, oh, no) and he'll be faithful, like Lee and Naruto promised her if she shall ever wish to be with one of them.

But, see, he doesn't. The one she loves doesn't turn her way and smile nicely. The one she loves brushes her off like she doesn't matter. She protects him with her life and he still doesn't' look her way.

Wait! What's this? Someone does. No, no, not Naruto. Not Lee. Someone else is there… Who could this be? She doesn't know. But there's someone else there that she's missing. Someone else, someone, someone, _someone_ there…

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is fifteen and he still likes the clouds and watches others.

Lazy, lazy, boy, says the others. He doesn't do anything for his family or friends, says someone. But does he have friends? Perhaps, perhaps the beautiful blonde who still has pretty clips in her hair and talks a lot. Oh, yes! Her and the other! His other teammate. The fifteen-year-old boy who eats a lot but gives complements to everyone.

Yes, yes, they are his friends.

Isn't Naruto a friend of that lazy boy? Yes, yes, they say, Naruto is a friend of the lazy boy. Oh, that demon boy is so irritating, can't he leave? And perhaps that pink haired medic. The one whom the Hokage herself is training. She annoying, says one person.

But the boy who likes the clouds and watches others doesn't listens to the others when they talk about him. They don't know what they're saying because they aren't him, the boy reasons. They aren't Naruto, who has to deal with oppression and his feelings everyday. They aren't Ino, who really doesn't believe she's beautiful on the inside and struggles with her love for people. They aren't Choji, the one who gives complements, wishing for one in return. And they definitely are not Sakura, who grew up believing no one truly would like (love) her.

No, no. None of those people don't know what they are talking about.

And because he still likes the clouds and watches others, he is quiet and doesn't condemn these people for their ignorance.

Oh, no. Instead, he watches. Just watches, knowing she will look his way and he'll get to smile nicely again to the girl with pink hair. Watching, watching, watching, _watching_ from afar…

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

She is fifteen too and she is stronger and swears to protect the ones she loves.

Oh, but look! The boy from before…the one she used to love, she does not love him anymore. Oh, my! What happened? She loves, loves others. Naruto, she says when someone asks her, Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Ino and a few others. When they ask her why her parents aren't on that list, she calmly explains that she never is with her parents. Then they ask if there's someone special in her life and she tells them darkly that they should go away before she really wants to punch things.

But, look closely. See! When she turns away from them, her head bows and she looks downcast. But look after this. She glances over her shoulder. Why, why does she do this? Her green eyes search for something, but what? What is she searching for? Oh, but see, she is looking for that someone, someone who is watching, because he's there and she knows it but she doesn't know where. Where? And when will he come out?

Oh, she's only fifteen and she is stronger and swears to protect the ones she loves. But, when can she protect the one who seems to be out there somewhere? She doesn't know and she waits for him. She'll know when he turns her way and smiles nicely and promises to be faithful and won't brush her off. Yes, she'll know.

She swears ahead of time to protect him, whoever he may be.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is eighteen and still likes clouds and still watches people when he becomes ANBU captain.

No longer a boy, oh, no, not anymore. A man, they say. He's a man and good one at that. The beautiful blonde girl who still talks a lot smiles deviously one day and brings a pretty girl along with her to meet him. He politely greets the girl and leaves the room respectfully. No, no, he doesn't what just pretty girls. He doesn't know that girl and he decides to watch, watch the other one he knows.

Shhh, don't say a word! Don't make a sound! There she is, right there, sitting on a bench outside the compound. A book in her hand and eyes watching the sky. Oh, but, shhh, she can't know he's there! Oh, no. She wouldn't like that, he assumes. But she looks over anyway, as if knowing he is there. Ah! He can't let her see him there, standing yards away, staring, staring at her.

She smiles gently nevertheless. And he walks to her as she looks up at him with apparent watery eyes (she was crying, he decides, crying over her complicated life) and he realizes she is waiting for him to say something. His hands go deeper inside the pockets of his ANBU shorts and he simply shrugs with a smile.

"Can I sit there?"

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

She is seventeen and is truly stronger and still protects the ones she loves when she is the head medic-nin.

Almost a woman, they say, yes, she's quite a beautiful person. Tsunade-sama is pleased with complements for the girl, for she is like a daughter to the Hokage. But, oh, no don't tell anyone this, Hokage-sama will not like to hear that. And the pink haired medic-nin hears these things sometimes and she doesn't know why they pretend, pretend to like her. Pretend she really is a great person because she doesn't deserve any of that (in her eyes) but says nothing because, deep down, she truly wants to believe it.

Oh, but the sky is so nice today. Clouds pass calmly in the blue sky and the book she has doesn't seem interesting anymore. Instead she ponders, so be quiet! Don't bother, she is thinking about things. Things that are supposed to matter and things that makes her cry.

Ah, but what is this? Even when she feels someone (that one someone, who, who was it again? She never remembers…) watching her again. Her eyes shimmer a little and she knows he can see when they lock gazes. He seems to contemplate something, as if wondering if it's truly worth walking up to her, spending some of his precious time with her. And she smiles anyway because, because… (Why, _why_ does she smile at such a cruel thought?)

Huh? Is he walking towards her? Yes, yes, he is! She hides her surprise behind her glittering eyes because, truly, inside, she's glad someone (someone, that 'someone'? no, she thinks, no not that someone, or maybe?) has is taking his time to at least talk with her. Oh, but wait, he stops when he is standing right above her and she waits for a simple 'hello'. She doesn't know how to politely greet him right now so she waits, smiling gently.

And then he shrugs slightly and, and, and…smiles. _Smiles nicely_.

"Can I sit there?"

And she suddenly remembers that little boy who liked clouds and watched people and that the little boy was the first to smile nicely (outside her family) at her. (She forgets that there was supposed to be a someone watching but was there a someone watching anymore? Surely someone is there, somewhere. But she forgets anyway, because he's there.)

So she nods and continues to smile and they talk until they realize it has been two hours and its dusk time. He courteously thanks her for the conversation and she says a 'you're welcome' and thanks him back, saying that they should do it again sometime. He agrees with a smile and turns to leave.

It's the next day, she realizes she hadn't felt the need to glance over her shoulder for that someone who always watched, watched out for her.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

He is twenty-one and still likes the clouds and still watches people when he becomes the head of the ANBU, accompanied by Naruto.

Everyone he has ever known respects him now. Hyuuga Neji is a strong ANBU captain and is an advisor to the young man who still likes clouds. The beautiful blonde and the best friend (who compliments everyone) are proud of him and stick by his side. And when people attend the ceremony for him, he spots a soft pink in the crowd and smiles. She is hiding, he is sure, though he isn't sure why. Oh, but look, he waves half-heartedly and she timidly waves back.

After the ceremony, the young man searches for her again but doesn't find her. He wonders, wonders why she left. Naruto exclaims he had seen her and had told him to tell the young man good luck and congratulations. The young man smiles even though she would never see it and Naruto is there to smile instead.

But, see! Look. He finds her at the hospital two days later, awaiting any patients needing her attention. For the first time, he sits next to her without permission because, well, because he knows she gave him permission already. And he knows, he always, always knows. She smiles and asks if he needs anything. He tells her yes, yes, he does. Her eyes soften more with a bit of a worry and she asks what he needs.

Simply a, "I need someone to be there."

It must have thrown her off, he could tell but he could see she quickly caught on. Oh, she understood! Wonderful. And she smiles slightly answers, "Me too."

He doesn't tell her that he was always there since they met.

But he doesn't say anything else and leaves the room, leaving her there. He knows she'll wonder why but, in truth, he is a little scared of facing her now. He knows she needs to notice him more than she has been to realize a bit more things. But, oh, he wants to embrace her and tell her it's okay and she's always been a great person, ever since a little child.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-two and still protects the people she loves when she is sent on a mission.

It's when she notices the team of three she is currently in consists of not just Sai but also the young man she hasn't talk to in two years since that one time, that one special time. And when he doesn't talk to her and instead speaks to Sai, she tries to think that he is ignoring her just because Sai has more ANBU experience than herself. No, no, this isn't right. See, she doesn't buy it herself. Is he…is he turning her away? No, she quickly thinks, this is different.

When they are almost done with the mission, they are attacked and she gets badly injured. She cannot heal herself and the other two weren't experienced in using charka for her injuries (broken arm and ribs, she tried counting: maybe a fractured lung, because she can't breathe well and her vision is starting to blur more and more) and she is just beginning to teach Sai to learn some of the basics. Though she cannot see very well, she sees their faces of apprehension and realization that she might, might, she might just…

Sai is the one to start healing and the ANBU captain who seemed to ignore her from before is the one to pick her up and rush her somewhere else, away, away from danger. She feels water on her face and she thinks it's raining but she feels herself shake and realizes she's crying. Crying, crying, why is she crying? Then realizes that she is not the only one. Just one small tear drops onto her forehead (that forehead that was teased so much when she was a child) and suddenly, she feels herself growing even more tired, so tired. Finally, her eyes close and she hears yelling and shouting and more so of her own name being spoken but she doesn't open her eyes; she's too tired.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-three and still likes the clouds and still watches others when he is scared so very much.

She almost dies. Sai growls and hisses to him that they need to go to the village. He doesn't want her to die either. They both don't want her to die. And they go anyway, not finishing their mission. Sai naturally doesn't care, he can tell, but he can also tell Sai finally cares for something else and that is his teammate. He doesn't say anything about it; instead, his thoughts are invaded with fear.

"If she dies," Sai hisses as they dodge branches and returning to the village with much speed, "I'll kill them."

He agrees and tells Sai he would help.

When she is in a hospital bed and he and Sai stand in the back of the room, watching Tsunade yell at others (but she is just as worried and scared as they are), he watched her flutter her eyes open for a moment. No one else notices when she smiles half-lidded at him and is taken back to unconsciousness again.

But she would be fine, Tsunade assure he and Sai. They believe her.

But he is still scared.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-two and still protects the people she loves when she wakes up in the hospital with a jerk.

He is there, she knows because he's always been there, watching, watching out for her. And for the first time, she realizes it's _him_ who has been watching all along. And when she looks over and sees him sitting down on the chair next to the bed, deep in thought, his form blocking the sun from the window so it doesn't touch her, she sees the little boy who liked clouds and watched others for a moment. The small ponytail and dark hair, those dark eyes, and oh, she can't forget that smile. That nice, nice…smile…

She realizes that she won't have to glance over her shoulder for him anymore.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-four and still likes clouds and still watches others when he tells her so.

She simply smiles and tells him she would like to learn how to like the clouds more and watch others closely. He takes her hand and leads her to a small stream in a field close by and says that he could be her teacher. Teasingly, she accepts. Oh, look! He smiles—and means it!—when she says this, knowing that she'll actually take it seriously later on.

When she asks him what they really are, he asks what she means but he already knows. She elaborates, saying that people believe they are an item (together forever, a couple, lovebirds, star crossed lovers, he thinks with a small smile) and that her parents even had said they wished her 'good luck'. He merely answers, "It doesn't matter what they say."

He knows she thinks otherwise and she says so. "What if it does?"

"Then believe what you want to believe," and followed by a, "But it's all still troublesome, no matter what."

She grins then and squeezes his hand gently. After that, she says that their relationship/friendship is troublesome in itself. He doubly agrees with a shake of his head.

Oh, if only she knew _how_ troublesome it truly was.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-three and still protects the people she loves when she receives her first kiss.

Yes, yes, her first ever. She swears she will take the secret to her grave if it means Ino will not find out (but she does anyway). She thinks it's interesting. Before, she had believed it was meant for a simple gesture to show affection. Now she finally understands how much it really means and why it's meant for so much affection.

One day, he takes her to eat out with Naruto, Choji and Ino. For once, it isn't ramen but some other soup shop. She doesn't get to eat before Naruto grins deviously and Ino follows suit. Soon, they are teasing the two and she sees he is having trouble not getting up and leaving. She wishes he does and if does, he will take her with him. But he doesn't. Instead, they stay and take the jokes. Naruto finally huffs and claims 'Shikamaru will never have the guts to ask a girl on a date anyway' and Ino chimes in with a 'And I bet Sakura has never kissed a guy before'. But it is Choji who breaks the ice and says the "Shika doesn't have in him to kiss a girl, he's too gentleman-like."

He then grabs her shoulder and turns her forcefully to face him. She doesn't realize he has kissed her until his lips linger there for more seconds than they really should have. For a second, she believes she is imagining things because she thinks her lips purse a little to kiss him back. Naruto snorts, seemingly angry at two things: her being kissed in front of the Hokage-to-be and being proven wrong. Ino gapes openly at the two, as if she's never seen a kissing couple. No one sees Choji's smirk but he doesn't mind because he's proven his point.

Oh, but, look, he pulls away too soon for her. Just a chaste kiss. She doesn't understand when she has to fight an urge to turn his head back to her and wish him silently to kiss her again. But she is able to fight the impulse and she sits wordlessly next to him, feeling uncomfortable but strangely in the right place, as she doesn't look at anyone in the eye for the rest of the night.

When Naruto escorts her back home and she is alone in her apartment, she lets her fingers trail over her lips and wonders why she has lived twenty-three years without having a kiss before.

She believes it's because she was waiting for that person who always watches out for her to do it.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-five and still likes the clouds and still watches others when he is best man to his best friend's wedding.

Oh, but, who, who could be married? The one who gives complements to everyone (Choji, he thinks with a soft smile) and the one who still talks too much. Yes, yes, they are! He can't believe his best friends are getting married now, oh, no, it seems time went by too quickly. He is pulled into many wedding plans, things he despises, especially when they're not his wedding at all and he doesn't have to. Ino says he will or he'll _never_ attend. He helps only for that reason.

When he look across the alter, past Choji, as they wait for Ino to walk down the runway, he sees the maid of honor, in her white dress and satin light purple bow draped around her slim waist. He thinks the dress looks good for a bridesmaid dress but he thinks her smile is even better when she sees Ino slowly walk down the runway. The tiara in the medic-nin's hair makes her look like a princess and there are daises and lilies in her hands for a bouquet and her eyes shine brightly.

For a second, he imagines they are getting married. Just them two. She, the beautiful princess, and he, the worthy prince, and he thinks how corny of a fairytale he imagines but smiles slightly when he thinks about how nice it would still be. But, oh, how troublesome it would ever be to convince her (or himself) that they could be part of some fairytale that Choji and Ino are going to have.

Oh, but, look, look! She sees him from across the alter and right before Ino stands before Choji and blocks off his view of the pink haired girl, she smiles gently and he is sure she thinks he doesn't notice when she lets her right hand slide over her left ring finger under the bouquet of flowers.

But he's pretends he doesn't see and keeps smiling because that's what a best man of the wedding does; not plan to become a groom whilst doing so. And he knows she has just imagined herself as a bride but is confused about the groom. He hopes she she'll know someday but not today. Today is for their friends. Their best friends.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-four and still protects the people she loves when she learns she can hurt people as easily as they hurt her.

How sad, how sad, Sasuke comes back and she hides behind Naruto. The blonde tries welcoming Sasuke and makes things all right, like he says. Sasuke is colder from before but claims he will become truly faithful to their village and he regrets what he has done in the past. Tsunade-sama doesn't agree to it until Naruto begs her to have mercy. Tsunade-sama allows Sasuke to stay, even though Kakashi-sensei huffs and leaves the room.

She still hides behind Naruto but finally Sasuke approaches her one day and claims he needs his clan restored and no one else was left. Oh, no, oh, no, she doesn't' know what to do until the young man who watches out for her catches her eye and she bows her head, telling Sasuke that she she'll think about and she needs more time. The young man leaves the room with a look of scorn and Naruto looks sadly over to her.

And, look, she still doesn't know what to do two weeks later. Naruto says she doesn't have to do it and that Sasuke shouldn't push her. She bursts out crying and he panics until she wraps her arms around him and he holds her for the rest of the night. She tells Naruto she can't go through with it now and she doesn't know why and that she didn't know Sasuke could hurt her even now.

Naruto only asks her one question: "Is it just you who's hurting, Sakura-chan?" She doesn't answer because she doesn't know how and closes her eyes as she lies in his lap. He whispers things under his breath when he thinks she is finally asleep. Saying things such as if Sasuke tries forcing her into something, he'll kill Sasuke-teme and then he says things in her ear, telling her that he cares very much about her and he's sure she'll make the right decision. She lets one tear escape before she falls asleep.

The next day, they meet Sasuke at a ramen shop and the others are there (Ino, Choji, Shika, Tenten, even Neji and Kiba, she counts) either eating or waiting what she has to say. When she stalls and freezes in front of Sasuke, it's quiet and everyone waits, she knows. Naruto is behind her and takes her hand and slowly squeezes it. She tells Sasuke that she doesn't believe she's meant to be his wife and that she doesn't wish to be a mere puppet. Sasuke studies her for a moment and leaves the ramen shop and everyone gives a huge sigh of relief. In the corner of her eyes, she sees him—the young man who always watches others!—and she is sure she sees a hint of an assurance there, instead of the disdain from before.

And that is when she realizes she hurt others in this process of getting hurt herself.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-five and still likes clouds and still watches others when he feels what jealously really is like.

In all truth, he didn't believe he would ever have to understand or ever feel jealously but it's there when he watches her eyes on Sasuke the whole time and no longer on himself. He watches with a small—but surely growing—anger and resentment towards Sasuke and her the whole time. Sasuke explains he needs a wife to restore his clan and he watches as she freezes. He is slightly surprised when she looks across the room to meet his gaze. Oh, yes, he catches the look in her eyes. Should I? it asks, such a gracious and silent question. The only response he gives her a look of speculation and she tells Sasuke she'll think about it and he watches as her eyes avert to the floor, as if ashamed.

For some reason, this angers him. She should have realized! Did she not understand? Nothing is supposed to be official about the both of them but she should have done something else, he thinks proudly, she should have stuck up for herself. So he leaves the room instead, narrowing his eyes when he feels her gaze upon him and hears Naruto's sigh.

But part of him feels like it's dying during those two weeks. Choji comes everyday to his house (given by Tsunade, surprise, surprise) and tells him that she hasn't given an answer to the Uchia. Each time, he tells Choji that he doesn't' care and she can just live her life. Choji only smiles sadly and gives him the report he was supposed to deliver. One time, Ino hears the words and she is angered. "You're so annoying sometimes, Shika! Nara, if you don't do something about this, I'll hurt you."

So he does something about this.

He asks Naruto to talk to the pink haired medic. Naruto obliges, telling him that he would be more than willing to do so. But before Naruto leaves, the blonde turns to him and his blue eyes narrow for a moment. "But promise me you'll make it better."

To him, that's just a Naruto thing to say, so he promises he'll do what he can…later. But, oh-so much, he wants to make it better now. Naruto departs with an assured grin and says he'll make Sakura-chan realize a few things and find what she's missing. He's not sure what Naruto means but Naruto always keeps his word and always makes a believer out of anyone. So he trusts Naruto, like always, to handle the situation at hand.

Oh, but, see, the next day, Naruto tells him to meet everyone at the ramen shop. Sasuke is there and he makes it a point not to stare at the Uchia. Instead, he sits next to Choji and Ino and they smile at him. He doesn't smile back. Kiba is there for the food but once he finds out why everyone else is there, he silently sits next to Shino and waits. Lee and Tenten were told by Ino to come anyway and Choji mentions that it wasn't the best idea because now almost everyone is there. Tenten had dragged along Hinata and Neji was literally pulled by Lee. Neji currently glares at everyone for being at such a pointless event. She arrives with Naruto soon enough.

When she steps in front of Sasuke, he can feel himself hold his breath and not let go. His jaw is set and he readies himself to leave. Naruto holds her hand and she quickly tells Sasuke a quick no and the Uchia leaves immediately. Everyone (Ino, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, he quickly counts) surround the girl and she smiles sadly. But he catches the glance she gives him in the corner of her eyes and he feels himself breathe regularly suddenly. He doesn't go talk to her like the others; instead he turns and leaves with a smile.

That's when he realizes he was jealous for no reason at all.

He will never tell anyone this. But he doesn't have to. Ino knows and whatever Ino knows, the whole village knows.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-five and is still head medic-nin when she warns him of it.

Oh, dear, he just won't hold still! She whacks his head again and he glares and she is sure he hears someone snort from across the hospital room when glares even more. No, oh, no, he won't let her heal him! He has two broken ribs and he keeps pushing her off him. This time, she warns him instead. Don't do as I say, she whispers dangerously in his ear, and I'll make sure it hurts worse. He looks at her as if she's gone mad and she adds: "I'm head medic-nin here. I can do whatever I want."

This time, she is sure Naruto, Kiba and Choji left the room to laugh even harder (Naruto and Kiba being unwilling patients as well, and Choji for the moral support). So when they do leave, she turns to him and hisses warning again and leaves herself, finally giving up and steps outside the room with a final glare.

Later, Hinata approaches her with a worried and apprehensive face. The Hyuuga medic-in-training tells her that he won't let anyone else heal him.

When she enters the room again, he is there and averts his eyes away from her. He lets her heal him as she does so quietly.

"You're annoying."

"You're troublesome."

"Then we're even."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-six and still likes the clouds and is still ANBU captain when it occurs to him she watches others too.

It's during Tenten's wedding (oh, she was so happy, see, she is marrying Kiba and he thinks the girl is the only one who can handle that dog-boy) and the medic-nin is chosen to be the maid of honor. Though, this time, he isn't the best man—Shino plays that role quite nicely. But he stands behind Shino as the wedding starts officially. Tenten slowly makes it down the runway and he has some deja veux when he peeks over Kiba and Shino and sees the pink haired woman smiling at him.

Again, his thoughts wonder to some make-believe and wonderful wedding that only exists in fairytales and imaginations. But she would make one great princess, he thinks, keeping his eyes locked on hers and he sees that she is trying to avert her own eyes. But they stare and gaze at each other and he imagines the bouquet in her hands are larger and of her favorite flowers and instead of a simple light blue dress for a bridesmaid, she wears a white shimmering gown fit for the princess he believes she is. And, he, the prince who has finally proved his worth to her.

But that's make-believe. And he doesn't think anymore of it. But after the wedding, he watches her more closely as her eyes roam over the merry party. He watches as her green eyes watch Tenten laugh as Kiba nearly falls over the wedding cake and he watches as she looks over to Naruto (most eligible bachelor in all Konoha, since he became Hokage just six months ago) and the girls flocking him. He sees her smile at Choji and Ino as said man tries to get said woman to eat. He realizes that she goes unnoticed most of the time.

Hyuuga Neji approaches her and asks her for a dance. He feels a twinge of jealously when she smiles sweetly and she accepts graciously. The Hyuuga sweeps her onto the dance floor and immediately they become the center of attention for a few moments. He decides against sitting next to Ino and Choji and starts to get up and leave to smoke. Naruto suddenly grabs hold of his sleeve and tells him to stay; he stays only because Naruto seems to need company too. His blonde friend seems to understand when Hyuuga noticeably asks permission for another dance and most of the room watches noisily as she nods her head.

It's then, he notes the way her emerald eyes has glanced over his way before she dances again, eyes on the Hyuuga.

She had watched him the whole time and he has never felt more ignorant. When Naruto looks over and asks what's the matter, he only shrugs, as if is the matter.

Mentally, he thinks that they aren't even. But that's okay, he tries telling himself, because if she was watching him all along, she'll know what he's felt the whole time. And that way…he tries to believe that she knows what she's doing.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-five and still protects the ones she loves when she proves this to a greater extent than they all thought she would.

She almost dies for them.

Late at night, she's taking care of Sai's injured leg from an earlier mission; he winces but does not voice his pain. It's quiet in the room. She smiles when she is done and he stands straight next to her. He is about to thank her but something cuts him off.

There is a loud crash and the building starts to shake and screams following after. He grabs her arm and is ready to haul her off anywhere but there. But she pulls away and shakes her head and she says she need's to get to Tsunade-sama. "And Naruto is currently staying the night here, I have t—"

But she never gets to finish when another shake and loud noises erupt again.

It's an attack.

She isn't sure of what happens next because everything is a blur. Was there someone else there in the room? And enemy? She can't remember. (Later, Sai would say she blocked the enemy's sudden kunai with her own body from touching him.) But what she does remember is skidding down halls to get to Naruto. (He would later chime in after Sai that she had actually gotten to him and pulled him—and a few others—to safety from the attack.)

When she asks what about Tsunade-sama, they all turn to their old Hokage, who is healing her after the attack. (She vaguely hears Naruto curse under his breath and growls about something concerning 'Sound-nins' and Neji has to put a hand on his shoulder to stop the blonde in his muttered rant.) Tsunade-sama looks away before she answers. The woman tells her quietly that she was brave. And that was all. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Naruto, Kiba and Sai bow their heads a little, as if in deep thought. The rest of the people in the room looked over worriedly over to the woman currently being healed (Ino because she is horrified that her friend was beaten up and she didn't even know how, Neji because, apparently, he was the one to find her unconscious body, Lee because his still beautiful lotus flower of his life was injured, Shizune because no matter what anyone else says, she was worried for her, Hinata and Shino because they naturally worried for her and apparently, she saved Shino in the hospital too, Tenten because she was scared for both the pink haired medic and Kiba).

Oh, poor girl, she realizes one person is missing.

No matter, she convinces herself seconds later. Tries too, anyway.

When she is told to stay at the hospital for a night and one day, three people offer to stay for a while. Sai raises two fingers in a gesture to indicate he'll hang about but Tsunade-sama tells him he is needed for a certain mission afoot; he reluctantly leaves with a fake smile—she realizes it's actually _forced_ this time. Taking his chance, Naruto says he will stay but soon enough, Tsunade reminds him of the duties of being the Hokage and he is needed other places. He begrudgingly kisses his friend atop the head and leaves with a huff, along with Lee, who doesn't even get the chance to stay because Naruto pulls him along. Soon another speaks out and everyone turns to the Hyuuga Neji. Hinata smiles and ushers everyone else out and says goodnight to her cousin and pink haired friend.

He sits next to her when she almost falls asleep. She sleepily asks him a question. What really happened?

"There was an attack."

She reaches out tiredly and achingly to touch his folded hands on his lap. The paled-eyed man turns to her, questionably.

"Please…" she whispers, too tired to really say it anymore convincingly, "tell me."

She knows he'll regret telling her later but he explains that the Uchiha betrayed them again and led Sound-nins into the village to attack. Neji tells her that most of the enemies are being held in custody but Uchiha is going to be man-hunted (here, he says Naruto ordered this right away). She is quiet as he tells her this and she realizes that she had seen this coming a long time ago; she realizes that they all suspected that Sasuke would pull a stunt like this.

"But you saved most of everyone from the attacks here in the hospital…" Neji looks contemplative as he stares at the floor and, oh, she wants to smile at the affectionate tone he uses.

She thanks him for saving her and he doesn't reply. Instead, he tells her see needs to sleep and she does. The Hyuuga finds that she still has her hand on his later that night and there is a gentle and very small smile when he thinks of her bravery. She protected everyone—not just the people who she loves. And it was Neji who found her and pulled her away from danger before it was too late. His hand reaches over hers that is over one of his and holds it softly.

The both of them were asleep by the time a particular Nara returns from the mission he was sent on (a man hunt Tsunade had ordered him on before she sent others to join). They don't realize he is in the room, in the doorway, and eyes cast over her way then to the Hyuuga's. And then he leaves, just like all the other times.

She opens her eyes for a second, realizing the door is wide open but goes back to sleep anyway.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-seven and still likes the clouds and still watches others when he realizes she starting to look over her shoulder again.

That certain someone isn't by her side anymore, he knows. It was always a feeling before, he thinks, and she has forgotten who it's supposed to be. He doesn't talk to her anymore, instead, he hears how she is really doing from Ino and Naruto, who are currently angered with him (but, see, he simply _doesn't_ care) and when he sees her, it's in public areas and she never sees him. Though, he sees her glance over her shoulder, as if she feels his presence.

He tells himself she'll come to her senses. She'll understand; she'll know. But a couple more months fly by and she doesn't. He doesn't bother with it and focuses on his work on being ANBU. When he gets hurt now, he doesn't show it, and tries healing physical injuries himself (because emotional injuries cannot be healed by his hands) so he never goes to the hospital. Naruto calls him prideful and Ino calls him selfish. Choji doesn't try to contradict his friend, he can see that, but once he was sure he heard Choji muttered "Stubborn" under his breath. Even Kiba (once he got wind of this "horrible act") said he'd end up alone and never have someone there for him. He thinks Kiba knows exactly how to touch nerves.

She turns twenty-six and he is dragged her birthday party. He stays in the back for only a couple minutes and chimes in singing the now pointless song "Happy Birthday" because she isn't having one, though she fools most with her bright smile. He leaves, once again. He knows she's looking over her shoulder when he does, as if he'd turn around to smile nicely. He doesn't.

Two months ago, the Hyuuga got over his nerves and asked the pink haired woman to a formal party his uncle was having. Though he knew she would answer yes, it still struck him as impossible when she went with the Hyuuga anyway. Everyone still murmurs things. Gossip. They look like a lovely couple; they're perfect for each other, those so-called know-it-alls say. He still doesn't condemn them, though, because they haven't a clue what they are talking about. Naruto, on the other hand, grumbles in his office still. He knows Naruto tries to be happy for them both, though he had thought of a different story for the pink haired girl and so did Ino, who thinks angrily to herself as she tends to her eighteen month year old son.

But he doesn't do a thing about it. Because he thinks he's done enough. Ever since childhood, he'd been there for her and he thinks it's time for her to be there for him.

He knows it's hopeless. But he wills Destiny anyway.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-six and still protects the ones she loves when she isn't there for one of them.

Naruto storms into her office and forcefully (and wordlessly) pulls her out of the office and drags her down the hospital hallways to throw her into a room, where several men where being held and healed. She turns, confused, to her friend, until he gestures to a young man with a ponytail (his dark brown hair falling out slightly), who is being restrained by a couple of other men.

"He needs to be healed."

She soon learns that the Nara had been on a dangerous mission, in which he was the only survivor and was almost killed by a certain Uchiha. He had been able to stop Uchiha from entering Konoha's boundaries that were set a while back but he almost died doing so.

She heals him at once.

When she is done, she whispers something and she doesn't think he hears. Why wasn't I there? A simple question and yet she can't find the answers. She knows not how to do so. How could she, anyway? Look for an answer that should be clear to see. Why wasn't I there? Why? She doesn't know. When he was hurt, she wasn't there to step in the way to prevent it. She stares at her hands sadly. All she could do now is heal him. That's all? She doesn't cry because she doesn't what to cry about. She doesn't get angry because she doesn't know how to right now. She doesn't leave because, now, it's only them and she needs to be there.

She isn't glancing over shoulder.

Instead, she glances up and sees him smiling nicely at her.

"I didn't mean it," and suddenly, she isn't just talking about one simple matter.

"I know."

"Do you hate me now?"

"Why would you ask that?" he smiles at her anyway.

She doesn't answer that question. Instead, she asks another:

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

"I don't know how to fix it."

"You'll know," he takes her hand, "but not today."

"Do you still need someone to be there?"

He squeezes her hand gently and she sees a small shimmer in those black eyes.

"We'll see."

Naruto finds them later, and grins when he sees them sprawled on that hospital bed asleep. Naruto thinks their fairytale is the best he's ever seen. Baa-chan agrees when she steps beside the blonde in the doorway. They both leave and silently agree to keep this secret. Tsunade goes to drink her sake and Naruto goes to eat his ramen instead—they're glad they can finally enjoy it, Hokage to Hokage.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-seven and still likes the clouds when he catches her watching them too.

It's when she's tired—he can tell—and it's atop the roof of the hospital. He sure she knows he's right behind her, watching her not the clouds (like always, just always…) and when she points her slender finger to the sky, he follows her gaze to the sky.

"It's like watching troubles pass by."

There's a small glint in his eyes and a thoughtful smile when he hears her say this.

"Yeah…"

He wants to tell her that is one of the reasons why he chooses to observe the white fluffs that scatter the blue sky. When he studies it for a moment, he realizes it really is a nice day for cloud watching. Choji is probably thinking the same thing, he figures. The clouds are different shapes and forms and if were with anyone else, they would have guessed what they appeared to be. But she doesn't. She sees another reason in observing them (he smiles again).

"It's too bad they keep coming, huh?"

"Maybe."

"But, y'know…" she glances over her shoulder (just like always, always) with a tired face, "when I think about it…the clouds—it doesn't matter if they're big or small because they all can disappear, just with a wind. And they're so thin…if I could, I would reach up and pass my hand through them."

He nods and puts his hands in his pockets with a thoughtful glance towards the sky.

"Yes," he agrees, turning to leave, "you could."

He knows she's still looking over her shoulder when he starts for the door to the staircase. So before his hand reaches for the doorknob, he turns his head a little to consider her with a smile.

"Perhaps it's too troublesome to say this now but…" he pauses, "but I believe you've mastered the art of cloud-watching."

It's to be a joke but he knows they both are taking it seriously. Confusion flickers across her smooth features and suddenly she grins and he knows she remembers that one day (when he said he'll teach her all those years ago; so, so, so long ago).

"No," says the pink haired woman, "it's not _too_ troublesome."

"Then I guess we're even for the moment."

She nods and turns her head back to the clouds and he takes his leave.

It's still troublesome, though, but it's bearable today.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-six and still protects the ones she loves when she does this once again.

It's a mission (always a mission) and she takes the chance to protect him. He's not supposed to be on a mission like this (he's the ANBU chief, she thinks, he's better than this) but she finds out that he choose to come along with her (Naruto tells her this later on).

She doesn't get hurt; no one does. But after they arrive back home and are standing at the

gates of Konoha, he tells her he was capable of handling it. With a smile, she turns to him with a brief reply of:

"I wanted to do it."

He looks like he doesn't understand and answers saying that it doesn't really matter. It should be offensive, but she knows whom she speaking with and smiles again.

"I guess I just wished to show you that I'll be there."

She's sure he feels as if his words are being thrown back and forth suddenly but all she gets for a response is a smile and a muttered 'troublesome' ('annoying man' she replies) and they part ways.

She glances over her shoulder, before running off, and sees him.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-seven and still likes the clouds when she comes to see him at his office.

It's an interesting thing, he decides. She's never gone to his office; he will stop by _hers_ to speak with her but the tables never have turned until today. So she sits on the chair on the other side of his desk and he stares at her with question.

When she speaks, she says heavily that someone asked her to marry. It's more than ten seconds for him to trust his voice to speak, for the news isn't something he's accustomed to hear (though it isn't truly surprising because most men in Konoha who have seen her wish to have her). He says it's 'interesting' and asks her what she plans to do. The woman responds with:

"This is the sixth proposal I have received within these past two months."

It's more than twenty seconds before he has to recover but he still gapes at her. Though he shouldn't be surprised, he is and he simply wonders why she isn't married and has at least five kids by now. Letting out a 'troublesome' he asks why she has come here (he hopes Destiny has finally been kind and she is here for comfort of some different level, whether it be friendly chat or just smiles). Bowing her head, she simply states that Naruto isn't available to speak to (being Hokage takes you away from friends, he thinks sadly and pities Naruto).

"I suppose it's too troublesome for you," she shrugs and then, "but would some coffee fit this conversation?"

He agrees and asks his assistant outside the office to get them coffee. When they drink it in silence, he finds it's comfortable. So instead of confronting her about the matter slowly, he simply asks bluntly:

"Who was it?"

"No one you know."

"I doubt that."

She does too, he knows, because he knows most of the names in their village (he's been ANBU chief for a while).

"Hisaru."

"I thought so," he answers, sipping his beverage, "Ino said something about that."

"I didn't know he thought of me that way…"

"You don't know how a lot of men think of you," because one is right in front of you, he thinks with a spiteful smile.

She sighs and says she needs to leave. Before she goes off with the cup of coffee, she tells him with a downcast expression:

"I wonder…whose next?"

He doesn't bother answering because she's already gone. But he knows the answer anyhow. And he knows it's not himself.

"Troublesome."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-six and still protects the ones she loves when she realizes there's a possibility to end up like Tsunade-sama.

This is something that bothers her. Tsunade once had told her she has lived her life with regrets—still. Jiraiya's death is one of them, the medic believes. There was still so much to say to the man, Tsunade says. "But I think he knew what I wanted to say."

She doesn't want to end up like Tsunade though. And whatever she needs to say or do needs to be done now, she decides.

But it's still hard not to look over her shoulder and ask, will he be there for her to say anything? She wants to be by his side and she's sure he wants that too. Still…for her, she doesn't know who exactly it is. When she usually looks over her shoulder, she sees one in particular (she smiles when she thinks of clouds) but really…could this be him? She knows it's important. Regret is something she'd rather not go on with.

Tsunade tells her, "Don't let yourself end up like Naruto," because the boy-turned-to-man maybe not alone but he's chosen to distance himself. "He keeps everything inside," the blonde tells her, "and, at times, he blows up. In some ways…I know how that can feel. We all have a taste of that. But do you truly wish to keep everything inside? Don't you want someone there?"

The pink haired woman shakes her head and ponders upon this.

"Sakura," Tsunade cups the woman's cheek and smiles sadly, "I want to thank you for being someone to be there for me. You've been there for mostly everyone," the blonde blinks slowly and goes on, "I've tried to be there for you as well. But I'm afraid I'm certainly not that person. You need to find that someone—before it's too late."

She doesn't respond. Instead, she realizes that while she's been so busy to be there for everyone, she's ignored the one who's been there for her. Tsunade, she realizes, knows who this is. She doesn't ask whom. No, not now. Tsunade wants her to figure it out.

She just has to find that someone.

Glancing over her shoulder won't help, will it?

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-seven and still likes the clouds when he goes on one of the most dangerous missions of his life.

Naruto doesn't want him to do it; he can't seem to loose another good friend. But the ANBU captain simply explains him of the situation at hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke is terrorizing the outskirts of our village. Not only that," he hisses, "he's playing around with Suna. Gaara has reported—on many occasions—that ever since the direct attack here, Uchiha has been thrown small attacks on Suna. Tell me again you don't want me to send our best to stop this mad man."

It's a challenge. Naruto seems tired of challenges. His tired blue eyes close and lift again with determination

"It's not worth it!" he stands from his desks and glares at the ANBU captain. "You don't know what he's capable of!"

"I'm fully aware!" he yells back. "He nearly killed all of us, Naruto. What's next? Orochimaru's influence on the Uchiha certainly hasn't been taken away. We know he can walk the streets of this village without us noticing."

Naruto glares and turns to his window of the office, his white Hokage robes swishing around him. "Sasuke and his sound-nin goons would have claimed lives a year ago, if not for Sakura-chan, the others…" he turns to his ANBU friend. "…and you. But I can't let something like that happen again."

"Didn't I once say I would do anything for Konoha?" the man counters. Naruto looks at him in question. "It's the way of ninja, Naruto. I once said I'd do anything because it's all for honor. You remember…"

"Yes," the Uzumaki mutters—almost forlornly—and bows his head, "you told me. I didn't understand then, I guess. But…"

"Naruto," he says softly, "I'll come back. We'll all come back."

The Hokage stares at the top of his desk sorrowfully. And the ANBU captain is sure Naruto is thinking of the ero-sennin that left them more than ten years ago. Seconds later, Naruto picks up a folder and wordlessly hands it to the man across from him. Flipping the pages, the ANBU suddenly looks up. It's a list of names of qualified nins to go on the mission; Naruto must have prepared this a while ago, he figures.

"Sakura is not on here."

Naruto doesn't look into the dark eyes of the other man. "That's because she's not going."

"We need a medic."

"Hinata-san is on there."

"Then I want to make a request."

"No," Naruto glares, "Sakura-chan is not going."

"Is this because you can't go?"

"This means she's not going," says Naruto firmly, "She's my responsibly. And she's not going."

"Then if someone dies on this mission, you'll know why."

Both pair of eyes flash with anger.

"Hinata-san will be there. Deal with it."

"You're troublesome," he says when he leaves.

"Don't care, Shikamaru."

"That's too bad."

He leaves on that note.

He's sure Naruto regrets that. He'd rather see his friends off on a better circumstance. Troublesome, yes, but he's sure he'll come back to prove Naruto wrong. He'll come back. But they both know not to tell their Sakura-chan about the mission, they'll leave first thing in the morning, there will be no time for news to reach her ears about it.

He drinks sake that night though.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-six and still protects the ones she loves when she realizes her friends are missing.

It's been two days and she cannot find them. When she asks Tsunade about it, the blonde appears genuinely confused. Naruto is next and he merely tells it'll be all right. She doesn't understand until she spots a folder full of nins for a mission. She recognizes it because she usually sees it open; sometimes Naruto forgets to put away things and she soon learned that it was for an important mission (Sasuke-kun, she sneers).

"Is Shikamaru leading the mission?"

Naruto used to marvel at her calculated guesses. But not anymore, she knows. Naruto sits at his desk and sighs.

"Yes."

"Is Sai on it too?"

"Yes."

She asks if others are on the mission, such as Kiba, Choji, Neji-kun, Shino, etc. But suddenly:

"If you sent Ino on that mission, I'm going to retrieve her."

It's not just a threat and he knows it, she's sure. And they both she'll go through with it.

Naruto stands and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino's on a totally different mission, Sakura-chan."

Suddenly, tears are in her green eyes and they run down her cheeks.

"They're all going to get hurt, aren't they?"

He embraces her in a hug, something she hasn't felt for so, so long. She hugs him tightly back because, because she has to. She has to know he's there. There for her. But she realizes they're just at the same level.

"He said he'd come back."

"I'm not there, though," she murmurs through tears, "I'm not there to save them."

"They know how to get out of trouble."

She smiles at his choice of words.

"No…" she whispers in his ear and holds on tighter to his shoulders, "Shika doesn't know how yet."

"I know," he says back.

_Because I'm not there_, she wants to say.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-seven and still likes the clouds when he comes back from the mission.

I said I would, he tells Naruto. They share a few more words but Naruto soon is hugging his ANBU friend. Five weeks is more than enough time to drive Naruto crazy.

"Sakura-chan is probably treating the others' wounds," Naruto grins that fox boy grin.

"Yeah," he says and returns the grin, "she always does."

They don't say anything more. And when Naruto reads the report, he finds out that Sasuke has fled to Otogakure. It doesn't faze the Hokage but if Sasuke is to come back, everyone is sure Naruto won't be as merciful as he usually is.

When the ANBU captain returns to the hospital, Hinata-san makes it a point to have his wounds healed, for when they were engaged battle, Sasuke had given his opponent deep gashes; Hinata was there to see it. Her leader was the main target and they all wondered why (because I'm his rival and can withstand most of his blows he throws, he thinks spitefully).

She comes running down the hall when she hears of this and heals his wounds immediately. She blames herself again, he knows. In a way, it's a relief she's here with him now. It's all right now. She there for him right now; even if it's just physical.

"Do you think we can have a conversation over coffee?"

She smiles when she says it. And he smiles back.

"It sounds nice to me."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-six and still protects the ones she loves when somebody close to her dies.

Tsunade is there with her the night the news comes. As much as she tries, she still breaks down and cries into the arms of the mother figure of her life. It's not fair, she manages to sob out, Just not fair. Tsunade strokes the pink hair and rubs circles on the girl's back. Of course the old Hokage agrees full heartedly.

The last person she expects to show up at her house is Sai. Tsunade lets him come into the home when she is sure the pink haired medic is in the other room, almost asleep. Sai makes tea for them all and serves his teammate the soothing liquid. Tsunade watches closely as Sai sits closely to the girl with his eyebrows furrowed in a worried frown. It's interesting, Tsunade decides, he's not supposed to feel at all. But he takes care of the unresponsive woman the rest of the night.

In the morning, Naruto drags a certain Nara with Hinata (who tells Neji-kun and he comes along), Kiba and Tenten. Everyone notices the eye twitch that appears on their Hokage and ANBU captain faces when they come upon the scene of their friend asleep in the arms of Sai. Tsunade is there and smirks. She assures them it's all right and they're sure not to wake either of them (though Sai awakens shortly after this is agreed).

When she wakes up, it's on the couch and she screams, causing everyone to rush into the other room. She looks among the faces around her questioningly. Then she begins searching, searching for someone.

"Where is Ino?"

They don't answer. Kiba bows his head and takes a hold of Tenten's hand (don't leave me, he means) whilst the Nara and Naruto share a suffering look. Hinata gives Tsunade a painful glance the older woman returns it. Instead of answering, Neji is by her side in an instant and helping her up. Again, others notice the eye twitches from a Nara and Uzumaki. Hinata silences Sai when he tries pointing this out.

Soon she is sitting at the table with Neji's arm around her shoulders and she doesn't speak at all. She doesn't speak because Neji-kun is whispering sweet nothings into her ear. (_It's all right, everything will be fine. We're all here_.) Hinata and Tenten make breakfast—with the assistance from Tsunade-sama—from what is there in the refrigerator and place plain white rice in front of the pink haired woman (for they know it's what she'll eat in this mood, something Naruto told them thoughtlessly once). When they finish, they realize she hasn't eaten very much and Naruto suggests they stay for the rest of the day—duties or not. He tells Kiba to retrieve Choji, the now widowed man.

Tsunade notes that their Sakura is very much like a lonely child right now. As she is curled up between Neji and Tsunade on the couch, she grips to them as if they'll go away too and leave her. Leave her like Ino has. (Tsunade closes her eyes thinking of the blonde woman; killed by Sasuke's sword, they never expected it; she hasn't told the pink haired girl and she doesn't plan to for at least a week.) Just like a child, she murmurs things, saying that she wasn't there.

Only two people truly understand that.

For a moment, Tsunade's and his eyes meet.

The next day, she and Choji are allowed the day off (no one disagrees with Naruto) and a few people stay with her. Tenten stays for a while but Kiba explains he cannot deal with being alone without a mission right now (knowing his own wife could leave anytime like Ino) and Tenten has to go. Sai has long since been gone because Naruto needs him for a mission, along with a few others. Hinata comes in place for Tenten and Neji stays. Tsunade leaves, seemingly discussing matters with Naruto. Neji stays and Hinata continues to make them meals and tea for the rest of the day.

When Hinata reaches for another teacup, her hand brushes against something silky like. She stands on her tiptoes to peer into the cupboard to see what it is. A ribbon. A red ribbon. Hinata places it in her pocket and decides that this is the infamous ribbon Ino had once told her about. She proceeds to give her cousin and friend tea with a sad smile. The pink haired girl drinks the tea numbly and for a moment—just for a moment—she looks over her shoulder and out the window. Isn't there supposed to be someone here? She can't remember. Instead she contemplates Ino sadly.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-seven and still likes the clouds when someone close to him dies.

As much as he feels pain, he doesn't let the others see. Only Naruto notices and he stays at Naruto's for the night. He doesn't cry but decides to numbly tell Naruto stories of his dear friend who has died. Naruto listens and asks a question when he feels is the right time. He's grateful to Naruto.

"We'll get him, Shikamaru."

It's a promise. He doesn't usually like promises but he knows he'll like this one.

"I know we will."

The next day, they both agree to spend time with the pink haired medic and of course they stumble across a scene they'd rather not see. He knows his eye is twitching at the sleeping woman in Sai's arms. When she awakens, she asks for Ino. He inwardly flinches; how could they possibly answer her? They're friend is dead; killed by the man he knew he should have stopped a long time ago.

They go through the day slowly. Choji is brought to her house and is comforted; he openly accepts it. He always was able to greet comfort; pride aside, Choji is the perfect guy (Ino saw that, even if it took her a while, he thinks sadly). They drink tea most of the day. Tsunade holds the crying girl most of the day, though Neji does as well. He tries to ignore the heat of anger surging to his cheeks. It's the Hyuuga's fault, he tries to think. Naruto wants to hold her too, he can see it those blue eyes and how they shine with unshed tears for his friend.

The following day, Naruto says she and Choji get the day off and Tsunade agrees loudly.

The Godaime looks over to him and ushers him with her so that they leave with Naruto.

With one last look at the woman in Neji's arms, he leaves. Naruto and Tsunade talk with him the Hokage's office. Naruto yells and rants about the Uchiha. Tsunade tries to call him down but Naruto shoots back other hurtful things.

"He almost killed Sakura and now he finally got Ino! She was supposed to be on an escorting mission! To Suna! No one was supposed to get hurt! Especially not Ino…!"

The ANBU captain grits his teeth and tries to say nothing. It's hard enough Naruto is openly saying these things; it's another to have to be reminded that Ino wasn't supposed to be in any danger. His friend…

"Naruto," Tsunade reaches a hand out to touch his shoulder, "we need to think this through. We all know, as ninja, we always have the promise of being in danger—no matter where we are. Ino knew that and she served Konoha well."

"That shouldn't matter!" Naruto's blue eyes burn into hers when he whips around to give another fierce glare. "Sasuke was one of us—Ino's death doesn't count for the whole 'promise of always being in danger'. She was brought down by one of her own."

"He's right," the ANBU captain whispers angrily, "Ino may have served and died for Konoha, but that could've been helped. If I would have just been ther—"

"You dare finish that sentence, Nara, and I'll punch you through these walls," Tsunade says with fury. She looks at both of the men in the room. "We're going to get him. But you can't simply yell about it here. Avenging Ino won't do anything either. But if it's revenge you want, you'll more in likely to get it. Uchiha Sasuke will be brought down," Tsunade locks eyes with the dark brown ones. "Because _that's_ what we do."

Naruto scoffs and leaves the room, angrily. It's obvious where he's heading—his office to sulk alone. Instead, the other replies.

"I know."

"So what are you standing here blaming yourself for?!" Tsunade waves her hand to brush him out of the room.

"Brain lapse," he says with a smirk and walks out, followed by the blonde herself.

"I'm going to check on Sakura."

"You do that."

"You work on a mission."

"Only on one condition."

Tsunade pauses. "You want Sakura on the mission this time, don't you?"

A nod. "I've gone over it my mind about a hundred times and I believe the chances are much better for us if—"

"Try to hide behind statistics, Nara, but I know what the real reason is—she's your support. I understand. But you'll have to speak with Naru—"

"I've tried that in the past."

"Then I'll talk to him."

He nods gratefully and starts moving down the hallway.

"Nara?"

"Yes?"

"You think if you wait long enough, she'll come to you," Tsunade's eyes shine a little, as if she's reflecting things from the past, "but this is one of those things when you have take action."

"Tsunade-sama?" He doesn't know what to say, really.

"Sakura's a smart girl, but for goodness sake's, we all know she can't figure out these sort of things. It's a shame you can't take things into your own hands this time… Just think of what Ino would say."

Tsunade walks away and down the halls, leaving him there. For a few moments, he sees another blonde there, with a ponytail and holding flowers as if for him. He blinks and she's still there. There's a scowl on her face and she points a slender finger at him.

_Geez, you're so lazy! And stupid! Why don't you just get to her before Hyuuga does!_

"_That's_ what Ino would say."

He walks home alone, hands stuffed in his pockets.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-six and still protects the ones she loves when her friends notice a change in her.

Her green eyes don't sparkle and her smiles are empty. Sometimes, she lets herself grow limp and tired easily. Naruto worries but doesn't voice his opinions anymore, she knows. Naruto simply doesn't know what to do. At times, she'll drag her feet and Kakashi will ask if she needs help with anything if he sees this. Her work drags out in the days and her world is now bleak and gray. Shizune will assist her when truly needed but the woman doesn't know what to really do for the other; just like everyone else, she thinks with a bitter smile.

Hyuuga Neji visits her often and she greets him with a smile that has only a hint of sincerity, for she was actually expecting another (but he never comes, she notices).

Emotional support is given to her by the most unexpected person (Neji-kun, she smiles) and she openly accepts it because where else will she really get it? He seems to know what to do and she grateful to him that he never takes advantage of her weakened state. He never touches her wrongly and never hints he wants to and he treats her well, so she accepts Neji into her life fully.

When she glances over her shoulder now, she doesn't see him—the one who is supposed to be there.

Sometimes, she sees Ino, though. But she blinks and her friend is gone again.

But now she doesn't want to glance over her shoulder. She gives up on him. He's supposed to be there, she thinks with despair, but he isn't there to wipe her tears. Neji-kun is here and that's what she'll settle with. The other has left her life, it seems, and she tries to forget how close they were. Neji's here, she keeps saying to herself, and he's here to stay.

Slowly, she grows closer and closer to the Hyuuga over a two-month period, as she goes on in the weakened state. She begins to smile and mean it, even though Naruto still worries. She doesn't drag her feet anymore but Kakashi still comes to ask to help. Her days are more colorful, despite the loss of her friend. Best friend.

She spends time with Choji and he is surprisingly open about the whole ordeal. Choji tells stories of times with Ino and they laugh at some of the things the blonde used to do. ("Little Chojian is missing his mother, though," he adds thoughtfully and she smiles, "I would think so.") So when she returns home that night and Neji comes to check on her, they both know her smile is more meaningful than the others. And, suddenly, she realizes she won't need Neji anymore; she's happy now.

But then he captures her in a surprising hug and is proved wrong. He whispers to her: "Glad you're back."

He had missed the other her, the medic realizes. The other me, she thinks. The one before Ino's death. It's not a confirmation, but she takes it as a small I love you and she starts to realize it's mutual. It's about the best she'll get from him.

So when Neji says they'll go to that festival tomorrow night, she doesn't object; instead she laughs and says it's all right with her. Because, honestly, it is.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-seven and still likes the clouds when she comes to his office once again.

Her pink hair seems for vibrant than before, he notes, and her smile is ecstatic and almost contagious. But he's too taken aback to return the smile. Since he hasn't seen her for a while (four months, he rolls his eyes, four months delving into self-angst), he doesn't know what to really say by instinct. He searches his mind for a proper greeting but all he finds are the memories and realizations that he hasn't truly tried to keep in touch with her. She's twenty-seven now (his birthday will be in a few months) and he wasn't there, though he spent that one day in his office, not to be disturbed.

(He wasn't there when she glanced over her shoulder and he knew it; he just simply wasn't there.)

She's the one to give the greeting and he's surprised that she's quite bubbly and apparently animated, as if their best friend didn't die. Happily, she informs him that Naruto told her to come speak with him about the mission (the mission, he thinks bitterly, the one for Uchiha). He doesn't know exactly what to do but nods anyway and she chats on, saying that she was given permission to be there.

When she is done with the brief information, he catches himself staring at her before she can.

"You seem well," he says suddenly and it seems to startle her.

He wants to take it back but she smiles gently and speaks. "I've had help."

She seems to be telling him something else and he knows what it is ("You weren't there.")

"I'm glad to hear that," he says thoughtfully. "Someone must be very compassionate." ("I don't want to hear about Hyuuga.")

"Yes…" she seems to grow forlorn for only a second then gives a fake smile. "Neji was very kind." ("You've been replaced.")

A nod from the black haired man. In all honestly, he didn't expect Neji to be "kind". But Naruto had stated something about the matter, though he didn't want to believe it. But apparently, his 'fears' were confirmed.

"How gracious of him," he says. "I'm sure everyone is happy you're back." ("We're talking about you here.")

"Yes, so they say," she eyes him with sparkling green eyes, "It's a shame I didn't see you." ("Even Choji was there. Did you forget me?")

"I was busy." ("Change is troublesome. I didn't know how to react.")

"Interesting how you've always made room before." ("Neji wasn't busy.")

"We didn't have such troublesome problems before." ("Ino was still alive before.")

"But you still made room." ("You were there for me. Where are you now?")

"Yes, I did. Though we have different matters at hand. And I'm afraid it's a bit hard to pull away from them now." ("I've dug a hole and crawled in it. Leave me be.")

"Hmm, Sasuke was always an issue, Shikamaru." ("Get over it. I did.")

"Not as much as now." ("I don't know what to do now.")

"I suggest you have someone help you on that." ("I'm trying to be there now. Now go get someone else.")

"It's not that easy, Sakura."

"Why not?"

"Because I was the support of everyone 'till now."

"What's so wrong about being the support _now_?"

"Because it was _easier_ then. Everyone's making it harder now."

"Funny, I remember _someone_ saying that's what ninja's do."

"Don't do that, troublesome woman. I was there for you and you know it."

"Yeah," she shot back, glaring now, "about that…I've found someone else who seems to be there for me now. You're not needed."

"All I wanted was for you to—" he stops himself before all can come out. He stares down at his desk in anger.

"For me to be there?" she questions, standing up, causing him to do the same. "I tried to be there. You know that."

"I believe waiting twenty years or more proved that I'm patient enough but you never understood," he states hoarsely.

"Twenty? Yeah, right, Shikamaru," she said doubtfully. "I don't remember you being around when I was seven."

"You wouldn't actually," he suddenly spits out venomously, and he sees her flinch. But he doesn't stop. "You were too busy with your precious Sasuke-kun and your only friend Ino. And the few times you were with me, I thought you'd stay. But, no, you're playing around with the Hyu—"

"Stop!" she desperately cries, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Stop it…!"

"And, you know, there were actually a few times when you stopped and thought about my feelings," he steps around his desk and draws near to her now. "But you easily forget them the next day, I could tell. We may have been close friends at some period in our lives, but guess who was truly the one who kept the relationship? Me. You did almost nothing to show you cared about it. All you di—"

"Stop!" She cries out again and almost stumbles when she steps backwards in an attempt to give space between them.

He closes the distance easily and they are only a foot away from each other. She flinches when he grasps her wrist forcefully. The medic almost shrinks under his touch and she closes her eyes, letting only more tears escape.

"Did you even _care_?" he questions because, really, he wants to know. He may be a genius but he's blind to this and knows it. He has to know, just has to know. "Did you care? Was I someone you thought of when lonely? Did you ever look for me when you needed someone to be there for you? Did you? Did you even love me?"

"Stop, stop, stop…" she murmurs, followed by a sob. She covers her mouth with the free hand and bows her head.

He doesn't loosen his grip but reaches for her cheek and touches it softly with the tips of his fingers. Tracing the path of tears on her left cheek, he whispers, "Because you were someone I thought of when I needed someone there."

She doesn't respond, only muffled sobs are heard for a reply. How could she be so blind?

"Just…please tell me," he whispers desperately, closing his eyes tightly. His chest hurts terribly but he's finally letting out all the suppressed words. "I need…I just need to know."

He thinks it as a chance for her. One last chance, he thinks. A chance before he completely closes off. Or she does, whichever one beats the other to it. If she doesn't tell him what he truly wishes to hear now, he'll stop. Stop the 'Are you okay?'s, stop the wishing, stop the support, stop the _smiles_. Because, because it wouldn't be worth it. He wouldn't be able to continuing a one-sided relationship because he knows loves her. It would be pointless to go on when knowing she doesn't return the feelings.

But she only sobs more and wriggles free from his grip, stepping away two paces from him.

"Sakura, please, I need to know," he reaches for her again but she shakes her head and he lets the hand fall to his side again. "I just need to know."

Finally, those emerald eyes open and they stare tearfully towards the hurting man. "I…" she starts brokenly, "I… I can't…!"

He doesn't understand now, though he knows he should. When she covers her face quickly with both her hands he wants to tear them away and cup her cheeks. But he doesn't.

"Sakura? Just please, it's the only thing I'll ask from you if you want," he tells her tenderly, ready to go through with the promise.

Again, she stares into his eyes and he feels his chest hurt even more when more tears stream down her pale face. She seems to contemplate this and opens and closes her mouth a few times before she finally voices something.

"I didn't mean to…ever…give you pain, Shika."

"Sakura, just answer the question." Though it's a relief that he knows she acknowledges the fact she gave him pain.

"I…" she tries and he reaches for her wrist again pulls her to him.

"What? You what?" He whispers desperately again.

Again, she has trouble. Before he knows it, she's pushing against him and is trying to writhe away. When he releases her, she goes for the door and has her back to him. She pauses and glances over her shoulder to gaze at him.

"I'm getting married, Shikamaru."

His stomach seems to drop and he stops breathing. There's a flash of white before he can see again.

"…t—to who?"

He doesn't realize his voice comes out strangled, as if he just came up from the surface of water. She doesn't look at him and he silently wills her to. He still can't breathe.

"Neji," she whispers but he can hear it. "I'll be a Hyuuga in a matter of months."

He doesn't respond. He can't respond. When she doesn't leave after a few more seconds, he finally regains his breath (it comes out haggard and coarse) and whispers hoarsely:

"Congratulations."

"Aren't you going to say anything else?"

"No. Not anymore."

He shakes his head, breaking eye contact and turns his back to sit as his desk once again.

When he does, he looks up to see her silent tears again. They don't say anything. It's silently agreed between them both that he's not going to do anything more about it.

And silently, he breaks inside.

He breaks inside even more when she runs out of the office, trying to hide the tears from others as she runs by.

* * *

**--X--  
Author's Notes**

* * *

Part one of two.

This was meant to be a small one-shot. Turned into something more as time went on. First shot at ShikaSaku.

Comment, PM, and/or read. Just enjoy.


	2. Part II

**Sifting Changes  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Warnings**: character death (not of main character of this storyline)  
**Music** **Choice**: Black Balloon (Goo Goo Dolls)  
**Betareader**:PinkSakuraPetals  
**For earthbender068** and **gheeb** for awesome reviews (and being the only two who did).

* * *

**--x--**

* * *

She is twenty-seven and still is head medic when she goes to tell Naruto something important.

"I'm getting married."

The blonde laughs and doesn't look up to see her when she says it, as if he thinks it is a joke. Maybe he does. She is quiet and he looks back up and the blonde seems surprised that her face is grim and almost filled with despair.

"What?"

"My name will be Hyuuga Sakura in the near future. I thought you should know before we told everyone else."

It's probably the monotone she uses to tell him but he still sputters. "H—huug—ga? _Hyuuga_?!"

He stands as she nods. "We tell the others at the celebration this following Thursday."

"But that's in five days!" Naruto looks angry. "Sakura, you can't marry Neji."

"That's not for you to decide," she says grimly.

At this moment, Naruto sees the tear stains on her cheeks. "Have you been crying?"

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. Let it go."

"Why? What happened? Where were you just now?"

"Perhaps if you ask Nara Shikamaru, he would be able to tell you in full detail and accuracy. I'll simply state the stupid points in the story."

"What? Shikamaru? What happened? Sakura-chan," Naruto's hand is brushed away when he tries to reach for her.

"It doesn't matter because I'm getting married, Naruto. End of story."

"Your fairytale _sucks_, Sakura-chan," he huffs out. "It wasn't supposed to go this way. And it really, really _sucks_."

"It is now, and stop thinking I was supposed to be with someone else."

"We all knew you were supposed to be with Shikamaru."

She eyes him. "Naruto, did you know he was in love with me?"

"He told you, didn't he?" Naruto gives a lopsided grin in attempt to calm her.

"You've always known…haven't you?" she doesn't cry; she can't, not this time. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't _anyone_ bother to tell me?"

"Because you were supposed to find out later on…" Naruto sighs out. "And he was supposed to tell you a _long_ time ago…"

"It's too late!" she cries out. "I'm in love with someone else…"

"But that's not—"

"This is real life, Naruto. This isn't a fairytale. And I'm not in a fairytale. Those things I actually believed in when I was a child. Now that's over."

"Sakura-chan, you're in denial," Naruto glares and for once, she backs down and lets him continue. "You're not in love with Neji. You two aren't supposed to be together."

"Stop it, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, just listen!"

"No, not anymore! He told me what he thought of me! I know now. I was _never_ there. It was him who cared throughout that dysfunctional friendship. I'm not going to make up all those times. I'm too tired of trying to make up for things, Naruto."

"That's not what I'm asking of you."

"Then what?!"

In the next second, he has her engulfed into a hug and she clings to him as if a lifeline.

"This, Sakura-chan, this is what I'm asking of you."

"What do you mean?" she sobs out as she cries into the Hokage robes he's wearing. "I'm not doing anything…"

"Just love, Sakura," Naruto whispers and gives her a broken smile. "Don't be like me. My real feelings have been closed off for so long, I didn't know how to show them anymore. I still have trouble. Sakura-chan…don't do that. Change…change is hard but I know you're one to learn well from this. I know you'll understand how to show what you feel in no time!"

He grins again and she lets her head rest on his shoulder.

Something inside her breaks.

And a little of something else is healed.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-eight and still likes the clouds when Neji comes into his office.

It's a surprise, to say the least. What does the Hyuuga want this time? Hyuuga doesn't smile or even greet him when he sits on the other side of the desk.

"I'm only here for a little while."

"All right," a nod from the other.

"I wanted to get something across from you," Neji leans across the desk, glaring venomously at the ANBU captain. "You screw up and I—including a lot of others—will have your head."

"Um…I'm sorry… What?"

"She doesn't love me, you dunce. It's you."

Darkened eyes widen. "Excuse me? _Who_ are we talking about?"

"We both know who I'm talking about," Neji says because it's the truth. Neji leans back in his seat and chuckles suddenly, despite himself. "I always knew it. I'm not stupid like you are now,"—they both glare at each other for a moment—"but I thought it could change. It did…but then she fell right back in love with you."

"What? But she said—!"

"Don't," Neji glares. "I'm not finished."

It's quiet for a few moments.

"I broke it off… She loves you too much, even though she won't admit it yet. And to think…she would have gone through with it. Good thing we didn't tell anybody—well, save for you and Naruto."

The other man frowns. "As much as I'm flattered you're spending time to give me more than the usual two words, I have to interrupt here." Neji looks at him expectantly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're going to stop hiding and you're going to go to her."

"No," the captain chuckles, "I'm not going to do that. Not after our last encounter."

"You mean the one two months ago?" Neji glares. It's returned by another. "I'm telling you, Nara, I'll personally _kill_ you if you don't make her happy."

"I never made her happy. You're the one who did that, remember?"

"For a few months and because you didn't take the initiative, she's someone stuck in her apartment, believing you hate her."

"I don't. She knows that."

"Then stop making her believe it."

"It's not that easy, Hyuuga."

"That's never stopped you before," Neji hisses. "You're wasting your time. Naruto's not too happy either."

"Hyuuga, stop your lecturing and just go back to her," he gestures to the door then glancing to his paperwork. "I'm not going to mess this up anymore than I have already."

"I've giving you till the end of the mission."

"What?"

Neji starts to get up and leave. Before he does, he hisses out, "Remember, you screw this up and you're in trouble."

"Death threats are becoming of you, Hyuuga."

A slammed door is his reply.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-seven and still protects the ones she loves when they are sent on the mission.

Naruto goes, Tsunade personally takes over the position of Hokage whilst he is gone for the few weeks. Neji, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Genma, Nara, Lee, Naruto and she are all attending the mission; Naruto says if it's gets even more dangerous, they're going to request for Gaara. It will, but there won't be time to ask for help, she figures. She stays near Naruto the whole time and sometimes she catches him and Neji glaring in the direction of their leader—a certain Nara she refuses to speak with.

Neji still speaks with her and she feels broken each time he does. He was the one to stop the engagement. She feels unwanted, though he assures her that isn't the reason. He sincerely tells her it's because they were not meant to be. She doesn't want to believe that but it's gradually settling in and she's starting to loathe herself again.

When they reach up to where Sasuke is supposed to be, they are ambushed. Naruto immediately goes into Kyuubi mode, having now controlled his state now. He channels his charka to knock out Sasuke, though the Uchiha easily defends himself. The other sound-nins are taken care of by the others and a few are left, along with Sasuke.

It's a quick fight, she thinks. Because suddenly, Sasuke temporally paralyzes Naruto and in an instant, he is in back of their leader. Faintly, Sakura hears Hinata's scream, followed by a shout from Neji. She realizes she's screaming as well when Sasuke swipes out his swords and is ready to pierce their precious Nara.

And she moves fast because, because she just has to get there. When she tackles Sasuke in time, she realizes her own time will be up. The sword had fallen against her the process and she's suddenly gasping for air, only to cough up blood. Sasuke, himself, doesn't know what to do and he that costs him his life, for suddenly Naruto is there and throws his kunai at the Uchiha.

Arms embrace her body and she feels them hold onto her gently, as if she will break at anytime. (Too late, she thinks morbidly, I'm already broken.) Her eyes start to loose sight but she knows it's him who carries her. Not Naruto, not Neji. Him. For only a moment, a memory flashes before her eyes and she sees a small boy smiling with a ponytail and sparkling onyx eyes. And when she finally looses consciousness, she whispers something:

"I…I was there…for you."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-eight and still likes the clouds when he is more scared than anything else once again.

Once upon a time, he remembers Sai had told him: "If she dies, I'll kill them all."

True to his word, he killed the remaining sound-nins. Along with the rest of them (Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Genma, Lee, Hinata, he counts) in a matter of seconds. But not him.

He stays there, holding her in his arms. She's still is breathing but he knows that won't last. She's dying slowly and he can't seem to find it in him to do anything else. Her eyes are closed and it has finality about it.

Hinata rushes over and pours charka into the wounded companion. But her eyes are still closed and Hinata nearly passes out. Naruto catches her when she falls and he looks over to the dying woman. She's doing to die, Naruto's eyes seem to say. Their Hokage looks as if he's a hurt puppy and the blonde doesn't say anything else. Sai stands only two yards away, a true frown creasing his features, whilst Neji falls to his knees and clenches his fists. Genma and Kiba stay standing, looking away painfully, whilst Lee tries to suppress the tears.

But that's not it for him. He takes the sword out of her quickly and places his hand over her bleeding wound. He's never known much about medical jutsu, but he strives to remember everything she had taught him in the past. His hand suddenly grows green and the rest watch. Genma suddenly seems to understand what he is doing and plants a hand on the shoulder of his leader, channeling charka into him so that it may help. When he's sure there is nothing vitally wrong with her organs, he works on the wound itself.

He passes out before he can finish.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-seven and still protects the ones she loves when she awakens with a jerk.

It's cold around her but it's not like death. Cold air, but no coldness inside her. She's not dead. But she's somewhere and finally, she comes to realize that she's in a hospital bed. When her green eyes give her vision again, she sees Sai sitting on a chair next to the bed.

When Sai sees her awake, she swears he has a look of complete relief wash over him. And she gestures for him to come over when she can't sit up herself, so when he does, she embraces him because needs to feel if he's real. To know if anything is real. He tightly embraces her back and for once, Sai doesn't say anything offensive. In fact, he doesn't make a sound, instead he rushes out of the room and a couple minutes later, Tsunade is crashing into the room.

"You're back," Tsunade states breathlessly from the doorway.

She nods with a smile. "I am."

And Tsunade is there in a second to tightly hug her, almost smothering her and it hurts suddenly because something in her abdomen shoots pain. Tsunade explains that she was stabbed with a sword (here she says she remembers that), "You were out for two nights and one day," and goes on to say that, "Shikamaru and Genma were able to heal the important parts before it caused any true damage. Shikamaru couldn't stop the bleeding because he fainted from exhaustion before he could. He's been unconscious since. We think it's mostly because of a mental health issue he's dealing with."

Before she can let out a string of question of how everyone was doing and where he was now, someone rushes into the room. Kakashi. She smiles and he only stares.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's all right, sensei. I'm glad you're here."

There's a nod from her teacher. She sighs and gestures for him to come near. When he does she asks:

"Can I just have one hug from my sensei?"

And he gives her one. Soon, Naruto is there and so is Neji. They all come. Tenten, along with her husband, Kiba, then Lee, Genma (who is only there to see how she is doing), Hinata (who nearly jumps on her) and Choji with his child. They all are there, except for one.

Hinata sees her looking at the door expectantly. "He's resting, Sakura-chan."

"Oh."

"But would you like to see him?"

"Yes," she replies readily, "I would like to be there."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-eight and still likes the clouds when he awakens in a hospital room.

Someone is shaking him and telling him to wake up and he's sure that's Hinata's voice telling whomever it is to stop. He opens his eyes to see pink hair and green eyes. Then he blinks until his vision is regained properly and he sits up, observing the sight before him.

She's in a wheelchair and it's obvious Hinata pushed her there. She smiles and lets her hands rest in her lap. She was in a white hospital gown and it appeared her hair had been brushed very nicely before coming. Hinata wears her usual uniform but a sweet and very unlike-Hinata smile is plastered on her face.

"Y—you're here…"

A heartbeat later: "I'm trying to be."

He smiles, understanding the comment. "And you're all right?"

"Yes. You?"

"I'll be in the other room, Sakura," Hinata says and smiles at him for a goodbye.

Moments later, she's out of the room and they are left alone. It's quiet and he feels comfort in it. It's simply nice to have her there. Just like it always was. Suddenly, he feels her take his hand in hers. He lets his eyes rest on her and sees her sincere smile.

"No more games," she says lightly, "no more hints, no more pretending and no more trying. We're doing this the right way."

He doesn't have to ask what she means. "All right."

"I apologize. I truly never was there and took you for granted—took everyone for granted. But no more of that. I was…_wrong_. And I know admitting this is the only way to get you back. I'm willing to stop this unruly and horrible friendship to start a better one."

"I am too," he replies and places a hand over hers. "And I…I should have told you everything earlier. Way earlier. I kept…everything from you. That's not what friends do. I didn't take the responsibility well. As troublesome as this is, I'm admitting I was wrong too."

She grins. "Good, because I didn't want to point that out for you."

He sighs. "You're troublesome."

"And you can be annoying. Very much so."

"Then," he grins, "we're even."

"Yes," she leans in and hugs him softly and pulls back before he can wrap his arms around her. He feels her pause and sees the green eyes close and wince in pain from her abdomen. "I had better go now."

He nods, seeing her reasons why. "Good day…"

"What? No extra 'troublesome'?" she jokes and calls for Hinata. He smiles nicely and he knows she's satisfied with that for an answer.

When Hinata pushes the wheelchair that contains the pink haired woman out of the room, the man looks out his window and reflects. A sakura tree blows in the wind; its blossoms at full bloom for spring.

Yes, she was wrong. And so was he.

In the end, it was truly she who was always there.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-seven and still protects the ones she loves when she asks Choji a question.

It's been a week since speaking with the Nara and it doesn't bother her; she used to this sort of cycle. So she is over at Choji's and is helping him with his child. Little two year old Chojian laughs when the ramen plops right in his lap.

The small two year old has found a liking for butterflies, so she usually brings books of the insects or sometimes a small toy. Choji will thank her each time, seemingly too busy to get one for the boy himself. Choji had once said to her that: "He'll ask Shika if he wants to go 'butterfly-watching'. I remember Shika just stared," much to her amusement.

"Could I ask you something?" Choji says as he comes into the kitchen.

"Of course, Choji," she tries to clean up the mess as the toddler makes it harder to do so.

"Would you be his godmother?"

It's a sudden question and she isn't sure she heard right. But he looks at her expectantly as he munches on some chips from the cupboard (he no longer has to hide them, since the death of his wife). She tries to think of a valid and good answer and finally blurts out:

"Yes, I would be honored."

He grins at her answer. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

When she nods, he walks over to the table where his son and she are seated and kneels before them.

"Eat your food, Chojian," the father says smoothly and amazingly, the toddler goes right to work. She eyes the child and rolls her eyes.

"Choji?"

"Yes, Sakura-san."

"How did you know Ino was to be your wife?"

Whenever they talk about Ino, it doesn't feel painful. It's usually welcome, and oh, she feels so good when she can speak with somebody about her best friend. Choji is that person. She finds it interesting how it's the husband to feel this with; he's often said he feels comfortable doing the same thing.

Choji seems to pause, thinking about this for a moment.

"We were like puzzle pieces, I guess," says Choji, as she wipes ramen juice from the toddler's face. "We fit. Everything fell into place."

"Tell me the story," she asks happily, wishing to know. He obliges with a nod.

"T'was Naruto who knocked it into us," he smirks. "I was on a mission and she was on another. We both came back at the same time but we both had gone through 'near death experiences'."

She nods for him to continue.

"Naruto wasn't Hokage, then, as you remember, but when he heard about it, he blew up in our faces. He told us that we only had one shot at life and needed to fill it out before we die. That night, I asked Ino's father if I could have the permission to court her. He said yes, naturally, because our parents are friends. So he helped me send flowers with a note, asking her to date me."

She frowns. "I don't remember Ino ever telling me this…"

"And she wanted to keep it that way," Choji gives her a sad grin, "because of what she did next."

"What?"

"When she received the flowers, she stomped all the way to my place and threw the flowers in my face. She screamed things at me. I remember she said something that just made me want to cry."

"What was that?"

"She told me I wasn't Sasuke and I would never be," Choji smiles, "but the next day, there were many flowers at my door. More than I had time to count. When I asked the Yamanaka's about it, the father said he had no idea. Ino came to me later on in the day and hugged me, saying she was sorry."

She suddenly feels like she's heard this story before. But listens anyway.

"And when I told her I was wrong to push this onto her, she immediately said I was right to. See, Sakura-san, she wasn't ready for change but that day, she allowed her world to finally turn around. Three months later, we were engaged."

"That's a nice story," she says smiling. "A happy one."

"Yes, it's a nice fairytale, isn't it?"

"But that's not where it ends, though," she frowns, "Ino still dies in the end."

"Ah, but, look here, Sakura," Choji taps her nose and grins, "we got our fairytale anyway. You see, fairytales may end at a certain point, but the real story goes on. That's reality. But if we let change sift through our lives, we can taste the fairytales we long for."

For a minute, she thinks upon this. Did she ever have a taste of a fairytale in her life?

Each time she blinks, she sees memories. Suddenly, she gasps. "You're right!"

"Daddy's _right_!"

Chojian throws his hands in the air and all the pork ramen goes flying through it as well. After a couple of seconds, Choji and she burst out laughing, knowing ramen noodles are all over them. She pulls the long noodles from Choji's hair and he brushes some off her shoulders and lap.

"Yes, Chojian," she giggles, "he's very right. Don't forget it."

She sees the tearful smile and blush Choji has.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-eight and still likes the clouds when he decides to visit her.

But she's at the market when he's on the way to her apartment. He stands behind her when he's sure she doesn't know he's there. She's seems to be in a troublesome decision to buy the cherries on sale. He smirks when he thinks of all the cherries in his own refrigerator.

"_I'd_ get them."

First she glances over her shoulder then turns fully and a gasp escapes her mouth. When her jade eyes fall upon him, he feels himself blush suddenly.

"Shika! I was on my way to see you!"

"How troublesome," he mutters, "I was to go see you."

"Oh? What for?"

He notices she's decided to buy the cherries.

"Just to see you."

She seems to eye him and breaks out in a smile. "I'm honored."

"Don't get too cocky about it, troublesome blossom."

He grimaces. How cliché.

"I love that name," she states and heads over to buy the cherries. "Can I keep it?"

"Troublesome. It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does," she turns to nudge him gently, "I like it."

"Then you can keep it."

"Will you call me it?"

He rolls his eyes at the attention the pet name was being given. "Yes. But it still doesn't matter."

She hand over the money to a man and the cherries are officially hers. "Y'know…you can be very annoying at times."

"Then we're still even."

A chuckle is heard from her. Then he feels her tap his shoulder. "We were always even."

"That's…good."

"Mm-hmm."

She takes a cherry from the bag and holds it in front of his face.

"What?"

"Want it?"

He rolls his eyes again.

"It doesn't m—"

The cherry is suddenly stuck inside his mouth and he hears her laughter. He glares at her running form and takes off after her. When he tackles her to the ground, it's right on the side of the street and everyone there is watching with bewilderment. He has her pinned to the ground and she's grinning up at him, whilst he smirks.

"Coffee?"

"Your treat."

"Troublesome."

"Annoying."

And at the same time they say: "Even."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She's twenty-eight and still protects the ones she loves when she is confronted by someone.

"I never liked you before."

Glancing up from her paperwork, she sees Sabuko no Temari. She frowns at the blonde.

"I don't—"

"But I can see why he didn't choose me."

She frowns in confusion again.

"I don't understand."

"Yeah, well," Temari sits upon her desk and grins, "I get that a lot."

"But what does this—?"

"He's never smiled at me like he does to you… And whatever makes him happy…well, I guess I can't get in the way of that."

"Temari-san, I'm sor—"

"Don't," Temari shushes her. "I just wanted you to know that."

Her features soften and she reaches out to cover her hand over Temari's.

"You know…" she begins, "there are many more guys that have been waiting for you glance at them…"

Temari raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

She nods. "But you'll have to look…"

Temari grins. "All right…"

She smiles gently. "'Kay."

"And Sakura-chan?"

"Uh…yes, Temari…-chan?"

"What I meant…was that I like you now."

There's another gentle smile.

"Thank you, Temari-chan."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He's twenty-nine and still likes the clouds when Naruto approaches him with a glare.

"Can I help you, Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah, you could…" Naruto begins, "Let's take a walk."

He's not sure he wants to.

"All right."

"So you're dating Sakura-chan now, right?"

"…Troublesome. Yes, I am."

"Hn."

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"…what do you mean, Shikamaru?"

"When I got Sakura-san on the mission the second time. The one to get…Uchiha Sasuke."

"As you recall, Shikamaru, we didn't 'get' him…"

"In a way, we did."

Naruto smirks. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"So?"

"…It was for her…and myself."

"What do—?"

"Sakura-chan…she needed to confront Sasuke herself. And me…I—I'm not good at helping others too much with that…"

"Hmm."

"I didn't know it would nearly get her killed."

There is a silence as they walk on the path.

"What did you want to talk about, Naruto-sama?"

"Sakura, actually."

"Oh."

Naruto stops walking and gives him a hard stare.

"Treat her right."

"Pardon?"

"Treat Sakura-chan right. It's her birthday soon, ne? Treat her right, Shikamaru."

"What do you mean?"

"Plan her birthday," Naruto grins, "Girls like that."

"…should I be afraid _you_ know that?"

"Perhaps…"

"Troublesome."

"Yep."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She's twenty-nine and still protects the ones she loves when he asks her a question.

It's at night and he takes her to the field they had once walked upon. He locks their hands together as they walk through the tall grass. The moon is their only light to see but in truth, they're nins and they don't need just the light of the moon. They pad silently through the grass without trouble, hands entwined.

It's an oh-so cool night and she very much likes it that way. The wind blows in her hair frilly pink hair and the white dress she has on blows in it too. He wears a loose black shirt tonight and his usual shorts. It's an interesting change and she likes it. Though, really, she says it's him who she will always like. He tugs at an earring and she takes it as a sign that he's contemplating to say something to her, for that's become a habit.

It's the night of her birthday.

"There's the stream," she says softly and she feels him tense for a moment, so she points in he direction. "See, over there."

"Yeah, yeah, I see it," he finally says with a sigh. When they sit by the running water, he turns to her. She smiles at him.

"Thank you for today."

"It was Naruto's idea to throw the party at Chouji's."

"It was nice of you to plan it, though."

"Hinata did most of the work…"

"But you still went through with it," she smiles.

He returns it with a small one. "Yeah…"

She realizes that's the close to a "Your welcome" she'll get from him. She considers teasing him about it but in the end decides against it. Instead, she leans towards him and kisses his cheek softly, jolting him for a moment. It's nice to hear the stream and to sit besides him again. But in the corner of her eye, she sees his discomfort. He's tugging at the earring again and seems to be in deep thought.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

She considers it for a few moments. Then turns to him with a smile.

"No."

He narrows his eyes but she can tell his more disappointed than what he's letting on.

"Why?"

"You should know that."

He mutters a 'troublesome' and sighs. "Can't you tell me this time?"

"Too lazy to figure it out?"

"Something like that."

She takes his hand and she sees him wince.

"Ask me tomorrow."

"Why not now? What's so different?" he questions and she knows he has every right to do as such.

"Because I want us to be quiet for tonight."

His eyes narrow again but this time in thought. Soon, he nods and she smiles.

"See," she says, "we see eye to eye now."

"I suppose."

"We're like two pieces of a puzzle."

He thinks on that one. "We fit, you mean?"

"Yes."

They both grin. That night, she falls right into his arms by the stream and he soon lays his head on the grass, for he grows tired as well. When she is sure he's asleep, she reaches up and pulls out the band that ties his hair together. The dark hair is set free and she runs her hands through it silently, hearing his steady breathing.

His eyes flutter open for a moment and his arms around her tighten a little. She soothes him but cupping the side of his face and stroking his hair a little more. Her whispers are enough for him to settle back to sleep.

"It's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I'm here, I'm here."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He is twenty-nine and still likes the clouds when he wakes up in her arms.

They part ways as soon as she wakes up and he's off to Choji's. He says he'll be proposing to her and Chouji congratulates him heartily. Chouji gives him advice and then information of where to find a nice ring. And he's off again.

He tells Naruto and the blonde literally jumps into the air and laughs. "Finally!" he says and the blonde runs off to find Tsunade and possibly others. He groans…Naruto would be the death of him.

It's a nice and sunny day; wind blows lightly. When he starts off to her house, he tries to think of ways to really ask her. He had so much trouble last night but now it's even harder, since she's expecting it. So he goes over lines in his head.

As he passes the park near her house, he spots pink. He soon realizes that she's sitting in the middle of the green grass of the park, where small wild flowers grow on their will. When he approaches her, she suddenly stands but, look! Her back is to him so she can't see him, oh, no. She starts walking towards a patch of white flowers.

Oh, no! She suddenly falls flat on her stomach and she groans audibly. He cocks his head to the side and he feels like this has happened before (see, he's suddenly forgotten) and walks to her. Look, look! His shadow casts over her form (just it was always supposed to do) and she looks up, appearing miserable.

He grins oh-so nicely and he sees her eyes shimmer at the sight of him. But, wait, is he going to tease her? She's a grown woman after all. And ninja. She shouldn't be stumbling over her own two feet!

"Can I sit there?"

Suddenly, they're not grown up anyone. They're children. His short ponytail and her big forehead. And since he's smiling so nicely at her, she nods her head and doesn't run off like the last time. He plops next to her and he grins again and she returns it with a smile.

He holds out a small hand gives him her own small one. Still grinning, he places a folded red cloth in her hand. She looks at him questioningly and he nods his head. She unfolds it and realizes it's a red ribbon (hasn't she seen this somewhere before?). But, what's this? Something falls into her lap and she glances down to see a ring; its sparkle is beautiful, for it's silver and diamond.

And they're adults again instantly. He still grins and she's laughing, letting a couple tears escape.

"Marry me?"

"You know I will." Because they _both_ know she will.

"Yeah…" he says, placing the ring on her finger.

When she glances up to see his face, her lips are suddenly met with his.

"You're my troublesome blossom officiously as of _now_," he whispers as his lips move against her softly.

"Will you take good care of me?" Her eyes sparkle.

"You know I will." Because he's sure he can promise that.

"But," she says suddenly, "where did you get the ribbon?"

"Hinata thought it'd be good for me to keep it for a while," he tells her, "and I kept it 'till then."

"I love our friends," she giggles.

"Yeah," he says, thinking of Naruto and Choji, "me too."

And then another crosses their mind and she's sure she saw Ino across the park by the swings, smiling gently at them.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

She is twenty-nine and still protects the ones she loves when she makes amends with her parents.

She gets right to the point, ignoring the awkwardness.

I didn't mean to hurt you all, she tells them.

"We were wrong to just throw you into the Academy," her mother says after many tears and shouts. "We ignored you."

She nods. "But I should have known it'd be that way. I have a family within them now.

But I do love you. Now, at least."

Her father grunts and tries to leave the room.

Sakura turns to her father, "Tou-san, I know change is extremely hard, but, believe me, I regretted never telling you how I felt for a while. I wanted you both to know that I…well, I was… Okay, here's the thing: I always am in danger going on missions. But just a few months ago I was very, very close to death."

Her mother gasps and the father winces.

"It wasn't like the normal near death experiences, Mama, Papa. But…I was saved. I thought of a few things when I was in the hospital. One of those things was my relationship with you. I never got around to telling you sorry for never trying to love you ever again. But I am now. I've had so much bitterness for a while, but it's gone now. Things have finally dawned upon me. Will you forgive me?"

"Sakura…" her mother whispers and suddenly starts sobbing. She's there and starts hugging her mother. "Will you forgive _me_?! You were our only child but your father's company…! It was so hard to keep track of you and raise you properly. I was never a caring mother, Sakura, will you forgive, my dear?"

"Always, okaa-san," she lets a tear fall, "Now I will always forgive. And I'll try to be there for you now."

Later, when Haruno Mai—her mother—is making tea in the other room, she turns to her father, whose been quiet the whole time.

"Tou-san?"

"You're right."

"Pardon?"

"It's hard to swallow down bitterness," he sighs out. "I was wrong as well, Sakura. I've…always been a terrible father. I've heard from others that your family is truly within the ninja. But…if you want a second home, I'll be…happy if you choose this to be it."

She quickly embraces her father and smiles. "I have a question for you. I've always wanted to know."

"Yes, my daughter?"

"How did you and okaa-san meet? How did you know she was to be your wife?"

He grins suddenly. "This is interesting… A Haruno always asks this question of their father before getting married themselves…"

She smiles. "I'm a Haruno then."

"Yes…" he grunts. "I remember it was my forehead."

"Hmm?"

"Yes. I have a big forehead and when all the children were teasing me about it—I was sensitive child then—Mai, your mother, came out in the middle of all of them and yelled at them all."

"All of them?"

"All of them. And even after that, she asked me the silliest of all questions for the time. We were seven after all…"

"What was that?"

"If I wanted some of her tea…"

She laughs. "Did you say yes?"

"No. But later on, when we met again, she asked again. I said yes and poured it for her. That's how I proposed, you see, I placed the ring in the tea."

She gapes. "…really."

"Yes," he's lost in thought and smiles. "So whose the boy, my daughter?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

He gapes. "Nara?"

"Yes…"

He laughs suddenly. "How interesting."

"How so?"

"I remember he came up to me—Kami, he was fifteen at the time because you were fourteen—and he asked me something interesting."

"What?"

"He asked if I was going to let you court. And if so, he asked if he had my permission. At the time, I didn't know how to react. But I said yes anyway because I didn't really have you under my wing anymore, so it didn't matter."

She's bemused. "He thought of everything."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Would you go to my wedding?"

"I would be honored," he says, "but as I understand, there's probably someone who serves as your father, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ah," he smiles sadly. "Then he'll be the one to give you away."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He's thirty and still loves her when they get married.

He receives many blessings and 'good lucks'. Chouji is his best man and his three year old son is ring barrier ("Can I go butterfly-watching after this, daddy?" "Erm…sure…"). Kiba and Tenten's little girl is the flower girl ("Kiba, there is dog fur on her dress! Brush it off!" "Yes…dear…"). Tsunade does most of the arrangements—the woman has nothing else much to do. ("Who the _hell_ put these flowers here!? It's an alter, people! Not a flower stand! And why are these decorations green?! I specifically said grays, purples, browns and white. Not green!" Kami forbid she plan another wedding…)

Many people attend, in which Naruto stresses that point, for he's the one to marry them off. Iruka and Anko (who gives Iruka a hard time) save a seat for Kakashi, for he is the one to give the bride away as a father. Shizune sits besides them and Iruka (desperately) suggests she sits next in between the both of Anko and him. She doesn't protest (she eyes Anko warily though).

He can see her parents sitting a few rows down, sad smiles plastered on the their faces. The tanned skinned man doesn't think much more of it—too troublesome—but he concludes his soon-to-be-wife had taken his suggestion to set things right with her parents. He can see his own parents, his mother actually smiling for once.

Chouji stands behind him at the alter. His best friend gives him a smile but he notices the glint of sadness in Choji's eyes when he glances around (he misses Ino, he thinks). Kiba is grinning madly, happy for three reasons: his friends are finally getting married, his daughter's in the wedding and his favorite cake is wedding cake, which he'll be enjoying greatly today.

It's how he's always imagined it. It's outside and there's only a cool and gentle breeze. A cherry blossom orchard, he asked Tsunade if she'd make it possible for the wedding to take place in one.

But then she's walking down the aisle and all his attention is on her and on her only. Her pink hair his braided, red ribbons had been twisted in it—a tribute to Ino, he's sure. Small specs of glitter surround her emerald eyes and the flowers she holds are light purple lilies.

Her smile is gentle and content. Kakashi leads her to the alter and before he goes to sit down, she kisses him on his masked cheek; a blink of surprise from her former sensei.

The maid of honor is ironically Tsunade but no one's complaining. But both groom and bride swear, when the wind picks up just a little and blows around the red ribbons in her hair and lightly brushes against her cheek, that Ino's there, like she was supposed to be.

When she stands in front of him, the Nara smiles nicely.

She's a beautiful princess, whilst he's the worthy prince.

Finally.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

He's thirty and she's twenty-nine when they have their first child—a girl of dark brown hair and emerald eyes.

Nara Sakura muses over the fact their child has a large forehead. Nara Shikamaru muses over the fact the child has such a nice smile.

But, look! She turns five and looks around for a place to sit in the playground. There are so many others playing without her. The red ribbon in the little girl's hair suddenly falls out and starts blowing away in the wind. Oh, no! She runs and runs after it before the wind claims it forever.

Oh, but the girl trips and she falls on her face. She hears laughter and looks up to see other children around her age gathering. They laugh and laugh and she feels horrible, oh so horrible. Why do they laugh? One of them points to her forehead and some laugh because she had fallen. The little girl feels tears fall. She didn't do anything to them! Why do they laugh still?

But she hears footsteps and a hand falls upon her shoulder. She looks up to see a brunette with a cheeky smile.

He says he found her ribbon and gives it to her and she takes it cautiously. Will he laugh at her too? But the others start to go away and the little girl turns back to him. Why is he being so nice? Doesn't that mean he'll be teased too? She doesn't know, oh, no, she doesn't understand. She's only a child of five.

The boy says his name is Chojian and that he's seven and a half years old. Then he asks her what's her name.

Wiping away her tears, she says her name is Shikari. He grins widely and she finds that she can't stop staring.

"Would you like to go butterfly watching with me?"

And because no one else has grinned that nicely at her before, she says yes, she'd love to.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**--x--  
Author's Notes**

* * *

End of Part Two.

"Shika" means deer; "ari" is brave. Unintentional.

Thank to those of you who reviewed and maybe will in the future.

Comment, PM, and/or read. Just enjoy.


End file.
